bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Kon (Zanpakuto-Leader)
' ''Note: The information listed below is a fanwork based on Kon, and thus, will only be used in works of the author unless permission is given by another user. 'Kon (コン, ''Kon) 'is an artificial soul modified by a Soul Society operation known as "Project: Spearhead" to inhabit a dead body and use his special powers to help the Shinigami fight Hollows, Kon's special power is in his leg muscles. His name is short for '''Kaizō Konpaku (改造 魂魄, ''Modified soul or Mod-soul for short). He used inhabit a lion plushy, when he worked with Ichigo. Now, thanks to Urahara Kisuke, Kon now armed with his own gigai, he proceeds to protect Karakura Town from hollows. When not serving this purpose, Kon lives a normal life as a Human, like going to school and working in the Kurosaki Clinic. Appearance Kon's Gigai gives him the appearance of a normal teenage boy, with the exception of his hair, which is spiky and brown, with sidelocks with frame his face and are dyed yellow. He is a fairly tall, lean-built person with peach skin and blue eyes. While in his Gigai, he is seen wearing his Karakura High uniform, however, outside of school, he wears ordinary human clothing, generally outfits with a gold and brown color, possibly due to his old plushie body. Personality Kon primarily serves as a comedic foil in the series; when not inhabiting Ichigo's body, his normal plushy body is treated with little respect and much disdain, sometimes bordering on abuse. Kon is quite perverted and is preoccupied by sex much of the time. He will often try to take advantage of his plushy body to get girls to hug him to their chests. Kon is especially attracted to girls with large breasts, which makes Orihime the center of many of his fantasies. In the manga he is also seen using Ichigo's body to gratify himself while fantasizing about Orihime and Rukia. Kon's redeeming quality, which allows Ichigo and Rukia to see him as someone worth saving, is his views on the sanctity of life. Because he spent many years in the form of a pill, fearful that one day he would be discovered and disposed of, Kon has developed a moral stance that prevents him from killing anything. He will also risk his own life in order to save even the lowliest of creatures, and is angered to see people who belittle their creations and dispose of them off-hand. History Note: For the original Kon's personal history, please go here ''Kon#History Plot ''Note: For the original Kon''s plot involvement, please go here''' Kon#/Plot'' Equipment '''Plushie: After years of being in the lion plushie, Kon now uses it as a lucky charm, and ties it around a belt hoop next to his pocket. Powers & Abilities Expert Hand-to-Hand Combatant: Kon has been trained in martial arts since before he was made into a Mod soul. He has repeatedly shown great agility and coordination in his attacks. In addition to having powerful kicks and punches, Kon has also shown proficiency in counterattacks, takedowns, and body locks. He has repeatedly been able to catch an opponent's weapon strikes with a single hand. He also regularly defeats multiple bullies and gangsters who bother other students form his school. Also its been shown that he can easily perform powerful kicks thanks to his enchance strength. During a small hollow invasion in Karakura Town, Kon has shown to defeat them with a single kick in their faces, which shattered their masks thus killing them. *'Enhanced Strength': During the few times that Kon is in combat, he has proven to be able to hold his own in addition to possessing all the combat abilities of Ichigo's well-trained body, he was designed to have exceptionally powerful leg strength. He was able to fend Ichigo off in combat by using just kick-attacks and leg-blocks, and is able to kick aside massive Hollows. He is also capable of jumping over 13 meters and 56 cm from standing position in Ichigo's body. *'Enhanced Speed': Kon can run 100 meters in 3.8 seconds. Besides his amazing speed, he has demonstrated great reflexes in battle, able to quickly dodge a strike with no wasted effort and he can instantly counterattack right after. He is able to strike quickly without warning and in rapid succession. His speed also allows him to follow the movements of faster opponents to better analyze their movements or blocking difficult and otherwise fatal strikes. Great Spiritual Power: Kon boasts a high spiritual energy, at an equal to that of a high level Gotei 13 Shinigami Lieutenant. The color of his aura is yellow, and it is large enough to cause paralysis to those who have lower spiritual level then he does. Shinigami Mode: During time where the Karakura-Raizer-watch did not work, and Kon couldn't transform to protect a family, Kon, in a bid to save the family, his Zanpakutō manifested. After that, he quickly transformed into a Shinigami. Like Nozomi Kujō , another modsoul, Kon is capaple is capable of switching between his Shinigami form and his more human looking form at will, depending on the situation. In his Shinigami form, Kon wears a customized Shihakushou, with the sleeves cut off to reveal his arms, and the front of the kosode is open more to reveal his chest. On his arms he wears white wristbands, and has an orange turban wrapped around his head as well as an orange scarf around his neck. Swordsmanship Specialist: Kon can also wield his Zanpakutō with relative ease, despite only being able to use it recently. To this effect, Kon is able to kill a Hollow in one hit, as well as block all its attacks. With his sealed sword, Kon can also block a Cero form a Meno's level hollow. Zanpakutō Gōgetsu '(轟音月, Roaring Moon'') is the name of Kon's zanpakuto that manifested after a family was about to be devoured by a vicious Hollow. Gougetsu takes on the appearance of a normal katana with a bright yellow handle and a brass with a rectangular tsuba. His zanpakuto is mostly kept around his back . *Shikai: With the release command '''"Hunt by moonlight" (月明かりでハント Tsukiakari de hanto) Gougetsu takes the appearance of an oversized elegant cleaver, with part of the blade being curved inward. The guard takes the form of a mechanical lion head, gold in color, with the blade sprouting from the "mouth". It has a brown hilt, and a long white cloth extending from the bottom of the hilt. The reason Kon has a zanpakuto so similar to 's Zangetsu, is because having to be in 's body for so long, he has attuned to the reiatsu possesses. Shikai Special Ability: Gougetsu's Shikai is largely used for melee combat but possesses one known special ability. *'Oniba no Shishi' (鬼歯の獅子 Fang of the Lion) At the instant of the slash, Gougetsu absorbs all the reishi around it, like the way Quincies do it to form their arrows, and releases highly condensed spiritual energy at the tip of the blade, magnifying the slash attack and then flies forward, this means it doesn't spend any of Kon's own reiatsu. This slash takes the form of a wave that once arriving towards the target, it form changes to that of a lion opening its teeth to "Devour" the target.The Oniba no Shishi is a powerful technique with great force, capable of causing large-scale damage and destruction. While it is currently the only attack Kon knows from Gougetsu , Kon has used this technique in several different manners, such as striking the ground to create an omnidirectional blast to knock away incoming attacks or slashing at the ground to upturn it and crush everything in its path. Karakura-Raizer Suit While Ichigo is off fighting in Hueco Mundo, Urahara makes Kon an offer to make him into a super hero to fight the Hollows in Karakura Town. Kon initially refuses, but jumps at the chance when Kisuke mentions he could become a 'babe magnet'. He becomes Konsō Cop Karakura-Raizer. The only way to change to his general appearance to the Karakura-Raizer costume, he must click a button on his special watch made by Urahara and to not get electrocuted he must say "My Vocation" as his battle cry. When he clicks the button, the watches explodes in his face, and a a red smoke surrounds him. Kon's Karakura-Raizer costume is a full body white Super Sentai style outfit, with the exception of his gloves and boots, which are blue, with a white cape that has a red interior. The cape is held around his neck by a small golden-colored clasp shaped like a K. This K is also present on the front of the outfit. He wears a white helmet with gold colored V shaped ornament, red things near his ears and a blue visor. Kon doesnt realy use this mode to regularly fight hollows. He uses this mode to show off and to get girls by calling himself "The hero of all Karakura Town". *'Raizer Beam' (ライザービーム, Raiza Bimu): As Karakura-Raizer he can fire beam strong enough to kill a large Hollow. He first has to spell "Raizer" with his body in charades, otherwise he will be electrocuted. *'Power Augmentation': Like the other Karakura-Raizers, his Suit augments his reiatsu Trivia *His theme song, as chosen by Tite Kubo, is "Nichiyoubi Dansu" by Kuuki Koudan (Kon Theme #1) and "Bushman" by Rip Slyme (Kon Theme #2) *His themse song, as chosen by User:Zanpakuto-Leader is "Howling" by Abingdon Boys School. *The Original design of Kon's gigai & the picture of his general apeparance was made by Aduah on deviantart. *Though Kon has a Shinigami mode, he is still easily overpowered by Captain level opponents in both Shunpo skills, since he doesnt have any, Swordmanship skills, and Kidou. Quotes *(To Ichigo Kurosaki) "Right after I was born, Soul Society ordered the mod souls to be destroyed... and the day after I was born I was already chosen to die! Everyday while I was in that pill I was afraid. As I watched my friends disappear each day. Even after I got lucky and escaped the storage among other pills, I feared being discovered and killed. As I trembled in fear I would think... life isn't something that should be taken from others. I was born like this! I should at least have the right to live and die freely! Whether it's humans or insects... or even us... it's the same. That's why I won't... kill anything. *(After Rukia Kuchiki stepped on him and he looked up her skirt) "Nice angle!" *(About Yuzu missing Ichigo) "How could you make this poor kid cry? What a worthless brother!" *(About Orihime) "Well, I could tell whether or not Orihime is the real one...if she would invite me into her Valley of the Gods!" *(Daydreaming about being smothered by women) "Extra large...puffy wuffy...booby woobies!" Category:Mod Soul Category:Canon to Fanon Category:Male